Double Trouble In Middle-Earth
by Littlelots
Summary: Lottie Watson thought this year's Summer Camp would be just like any other, but when she is teleported away to Middle-Earth along with her best friend Aidan Paton, what is going to happen? They will have to keep their wits about them, along with their bows and swords, as they battle to survive and return to their world. Kili/OC Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Not Just Summer Camp

**A/N Hey! This is my second Hobbit Fanfic, because I love it so much! Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hobbit! Unfortunately...**

Chapter 1. Not Just Summer Camp

"Are we here yet?" Lottie Watson asked, for the twentieth time that trip. Her mother let out an exasperated sigh. They were nearly at the school, and she was losing her temper by the minute.

"NO, Lottie, we are not!" Lottie sighed dramatically, opening the window and poking her head out slightly. Her copper hair blew around her head, and she took a deep breath. Her blue eyes seemed brighter today, but that was probably because of the sun. She pulled her head back inside the car and continued reading her book. The Hobbit always made her feel cheerful, and she found herself getting lost in Middle-Earth. Her mother coughed, pointing to a school with huge grounds. It was made up of about twenty-five different buildings, and this is where Summer Camp was held. Lottie pushed her book into her bag, and started bouncing on the seat excitedly, a bit exuberant for a 19 year old. She spotted a tall boy with curly ginger hair running towards the car, and the second her mother had parked, Lottie had jumped out and flung herself into the arms of one of her best friends in the world.

Aidan Paton had been at the camp since her second year. He was a year older than her, and slightly taller. He had green eyes, and when he smiled, his whole face lit up. She had met him at dinner on her first day in the second year. The group she usually sat with was too busy, and he and his brother had been sitting at a table to themselves, so she had decided to join them, and had been firm friends since then. She rarely saw him though, because he lived in South Hampton and she lived up in Sheffield, which was about 3 hours' drive away. However, this didn't change the fact that they were great friends and he gave her a little squeeze before letting go.

"How are you?" they both asked at the same time, and burst out laughing.

"I'm good," Lottie replied with a grin. "Better now I'm here." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her off towards the registration building.

"How's your brother?" she asked him, just as another boy ran towards them, and gave Lottie a crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too, Louie. Now get off me!" she said, and the blond haired boy finally released her. Aidan was laughing.

"Well, as you can see, he is fine, a bit crazier than usual, but-"he stopped as Louie elbowed him in the stomach. There was a squeal from behind one on the buildings, and a short brunette ran towards them.

"Jelly!" Lottie cried, and proceeded to greet her friend; Gracie Lou Freebush style. They gripped each other's arms, and started jumping up and down whilst the boys watched. Her friend was actually called Helena O'Donoghue, but had the nickname of Jelly Helly, usually just Jelly. She was almost a head smaller than Lottie, and, like her friend, very petite. Her sisters came out behind her, Talia and Abby. After several more cuddles and greetings, the six friends made their way to one of the playing fields, and took their usual spot on the lush green grass. Lottie lay on her back, looking at the cloud formations and listening to her friends chatter. Aidan nudged her, and pointed to a strange looking cloud. It was shaped like a ring, but almost with a dragon head eating it? Bizarre, Lottie told herself. A bell echoed through the grounds, signalling dinner time. Her friends all stood up, groaning, whilst Lottie continued to stare at the cloud. After a few kicks in the side, courtesy of Louie, she got up, stretching her back. Her fringe had fallen in front of her face, and Aidan leaned over, tucking it behind her ear. Giving her a wink, he headed after their friends, and, after a moment, she followed.

* * *

Dinner was an amusing affair. Aidan, Lottie and Jelly had a reputation of being the camp entertainers. It wasn't on purpose, or at least, originally it wasn't, but they always acted so crazily around each other, quoting books and films, being dramatic, having incredible arguments only to hug each other a few seconds later, that they soon became quite a popular trio. As they sat down, Louie pulled Jelly's chair away, and she collapsed on the floor. Aidan immediately jumped into character, exclaiming in a pompous voice,

"My Lady, what 'ere be the matter?" He ran over to her, holding out a hand to help her up. Turning to Louie he cried, "Scurvy dog! How couldst thou do this to a defenceless woman? Stand and fight!" He picked up a ladle that had been on one of the dinner trolleys, and pointed it at Louie. His brother grabbed another, and, holding it above his head declared,

"Thou shalt ne'er take me alive!" By now the whole hall was laughing and cheering, and after a brief battle of the ladles, the trio stood up and bowed. There was a round of applause, before everyone went back to eating their dinner.

"Spectacular show, guys!" Talia said, as she scooped some potato onto her spoon. "Positively spiffing!" Laughter erupted around the table, making half the hall turn around to see what was so funny. Lottie looked down at her plate smiling. As they went to take their dishes for washing up, which they did themselves, Aidan whispered,

"Where was my wonderful heroine?" She blushed, replying,

"You seemed to be coping. I didn't need to steal the show." She winked at him, before putting her dishes in a washing-up bowl, and starting to clean them. He did the same, looking at her quizzically. Noticing his expression, she raised her eyebrows. He answered her silent question,

"I was just hoping you would join in." he muttered, the back of his neck was going red. She slowly dried her dishes, before meeting his gaze.

"Don't worry, I'll be your damsel in distress another day." She replied coyly, picked up her dry dishes and walked back to the table. She had no idea how true those words would be.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes before curfew and Lottie sat curled up on a bench. She was in a quiet corridor, which no one usually came down, and was reading The Hobbit, again. She had just got to the chapter where they meet the trolls, when she heard a door open, and saw Aidan walking in her direction. As he noticed her, he let out a sigh of relief, and came to sit next to her.

"We were all wondering where you were…" he said, his voice barely concealing his concern. Lottie turned to look at him.

"You were… worried?" her face was surprised, and his hand gently found hers.

"Yes I was worried. Camp has only just started; I don't want you running away from the madness just yet." He replied, giving her hand a squeeze. "What are you reading?"

"The Hobbit." she told him, looking down at the page she was on. At the top of it, was something she either hadn't noticed before, or had just appeared. Aidan noticed it too, and pointed at it asking,

"Why is that there?" She shook her head, completely baffled. "Speak friend, and enter? That's in the Lord of the Rings, at Moria… what's it doing here?" He glanced at her, a grin beginning to form on his face before whispering,

"Maybe it will teleport you to Middle-Earth. You have to say friend in Elvish I'm guessing." His mischievous smile annoyed her. She knew he was messing with her, and even though he loved the stories as much a she did, he didn't dream of ever going to Middle-Earth. Her cheeks reddened as she looked back up at him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she scolded, elbowing him in the ribs. "I don't think saying _Mellon_ will make much difference!" There was a sudden rumble, and Lottie dropped the book on the floor with a cry of alarm. It had started glowing. Aidan grabbed her, trying to pull her away from the book, which she had been about to pick up, but something seemed to be drawing them towards it. There was a flash of light, they felt like they were falling, and then darkness enveloped them.

* * *

"Lottie, Lottie! LOTTIE!" Aidan shook her and her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around in horror, seeing they were no longer in the school corridor. She looked up at Aidan, whose face was a mixture of worry and annoyance, and gasped in surprise.

"You-your hair!" she stammered. "It's longer, a-and darker, and, what the hell are you wearing?" He grimaced, looking at himself. He was wearing brown leather armour, brown trousers and a green cloak. On his belt, he had a sword in its sheath, and an assortment of knives.

"Look at yourself before you judge me." He returned, helping her up. She looked down at her clothes, and breathed softly. She was wearing a leather corset over a green tunic, with brown leggings and boots. The corset was decorated, and looked almost elven. She had a long green hooded cape hanging around her shoulders, and, like Aidan, a leather belt with a couple of knives, and a sword in its scabbard. There was a quiver lying on the grass next to her, along with a beautifully carved bow. But that wasn't everything. She reached up, and felt her hair. It was soft and smooth, the opposite of what it used to be like, and it came down to her waist. She ran over to a stream near them and looked at her reflection. Her hair was slightly plaited around the front of her head, and then loose at the back. Her fringe was gone, or woven into the plait. Her eyebrows were thinner, her face softer and more delicate, and there were no spots or freckles to be seen. She looked up at Aiden in shock and amazement.

"I know." He nodded, but the tone of his voice was grim.

"We-we're in Middle-Earth… aren't we?" she asked him, needing confirmation that she wasn't going mad.

He nodded, "I assume so." She pinched her arm, just to check, but nothing happened.

She looked around the clearing they were in. Trees surrounded it, and looking at the sky, it was getting dark. There were two packs lying on the ground, and going through them, she found they contained all the supplies they would need for a journey. Wait, a journey? She stood up slowly, turning to face her friend.

"We are going to join the company, and save Erebor, right?" He sighed, not meeting her eyes.

"I might." He said quietly. She glared at him.

"WE will." She corrected, putting her hands on her hips. He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous, plus they wouldn't let a girl join." She flared up at his comment.

"That is so sexist! Just because they think I can't handle-"Aidan stood up, his eyes blazing.

"You can't. Trust me. You cannot come, because how would I explain to the others when we get home, that you were hurt, or-"He gulped, looking away from her. She stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

"How would** I** explain that?" She replied softly. "I wouldn't even know what had happened to you." He turned to look at her, his gaze meeting hers. She looked away, catching sight of her bow and quiver. She walked over and looked at them thoughtfully. Bending down, she picked up the bow, and her fingers felt a friendliness and warmth spread through them. Grabbing an arrow, she strung the bow, and aimed carefully at a knot on a tree. She let go, the arrow sliding through her fingers, and it landed right in the middle of her target. Aidan looked at her, his mouth open. He grabbed his sword, swinging it in a deadly pattern, astounded by the fluidness and ease of his strokes. Lottie pulled her sword out, and they battled, carefully testing each other's skills. Aidan was slightly better, and after a few minutes managed to disarm her. They stared at each other, both muttering,

"Wow…"

There was a rustle from behind them, and they heard someone approaching. Lottie grabbed her quiver, swinging it over her back. Pulling their hoods low over their heads, so their faces were in shadow, they got into a defensive stance, Aidan holding his sword ready, Lottie readying an arrow. Two men walked into the glade, stopping abruptly when they noticed the hooded figures. Except these weren't men, they were dwarves, and Aidan and Lottie recognised them.

**A/N Soooo what did you think? Who are these mysterious dwarves? (Its kinda obvious!) Also, if you have any idea's, please let me know, and I might be able to work them in! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! ~Littlelots **


	2. Chapter 2 That's What Mr Baggins Hates!

_Previously _

_Pulling their hoods low over their heads, so their faces were in shadow, they got into a defensive stance, Aidan holding his sword ready, Lottie readying an arrow. Two men walked into the glade, stopping abruptly when they noticed the hooded figures. Except these weren't men, they were dwarves, and Aidan and Lottie recognised them._

Chapter 2. That's What Mr Baggins Hates

Kili and Fili stopped in surprise. Aidan tried to make his voice low and menacing, and said,

"Drop your weapons." The dwarves ignored this and Fili took a step forward, his hands up.

"Maybe we can talk before we kill each other?" Lottie leaned her head towards Aidan, whispering

"They aren't going to hurt us, maybe we will be able to join them." Aidan hesitated, just because they are kind and friendly-ish in the book and films, didn't mean that was reality. Slowly he lowered his sword and saw Lottie doing the same with her bow. She made to move forward, but he grabbed her wrist, pushing her behind him slightly. He didn't want to take any risks.

"Who are you?" he demanded, even though he already knew, keeping his sword in his hand. The brothers glanced at each other, before saying,

"Fili and Kili, at your service." they said, as they bowed. Lottie sighed quietly.

"Fangirl…" Aidan muttered, rolling his eyes.

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but, hearing a branch snap, glanced over his shoulder to see five more dwarves surrounding them. He raised his sword, and Lottie readied her bow again, standing back to back. Fili and Kili looked quite surprised to see the other dwarves, and were about to explain, when Oin asked,

"Who are you, and why were you threatening our comrades?" Aidan felt Lottie stiffen slightly, as he replied,

"We did not know who was approaching us, and we have every right to be cautious." There was a pause as the dwarves studied the hooded figures.

"You still haven't answered my first question!" responded Oin angrily.

"It is none of your business who we are." Aidan said, lifting his sword slightly. Gloin took a pace towards Lottie.

"Tell us who you are, or we'll cut your throats!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." someone said, as they came through the trees. It turned out to be Gandalf. He walked over to them, and stood in front of Aidan.

"I apologize. Dwarves are known to be hasty in their decisions." He gave them a penetrating look, before turning to the others. "Carry on your way. I will deal with this matter." The dwarves looked at them reluctantly, before disappearing through the trees. The wizard turned back to face them.

"You are not from this world." He stated. "How did you come to it?" Lottie sighed.

"Technically it's my fault; I was reading my book…"

* * *

When she had finished their tale, with some help from Aidan, she looked up at Gandalf's face. He seemed to be considering their options, and she glanced at Aidan. He had been very protective of her, and she wondered why. He noticed her look, and turned away from her. He hadn't made up his mind yet, about anything, to be honest. He felt like he was completely lost, and technically, they were. Gandalf coughed to get their attention.

"I think the best thing would be if you accompany me to Hobbiton, to meet a friend of mine. I see you are familiar with the tale, but please do not let anyone know, because if they find out you know their future… well, I'd rather not think what they'll do."

Aidan nodded, and Lottie, pondering for a moment asked, "Is there any way we could change what happens? Maybe that's why we are here…"

"I do not think it would be wise to mess with matters this important." Gandalf replied quickly, and by the expression on his face she could tell he was worried. "We do not want to do anything that could change Middle-Earth's fate." And with that warning, he led them towards the road to Hobbiton.

They walked down a lane, and came to the Bywater Bridge. Lottie's eyes lit up as she recognised the scenery, and looked around in amazement. It looked just like the film had shown it, the little mounds with doors at the front. She followed Gandalf, looking at all the little holes, lights twinkling through the windows. Seeing as it was getting quite dark, she couldn't make out much, but enough to forget where they were going. As they stopped in front of bag-end, she let out a quiet squeal of delight, and ran up to the door. There was the mark that Gandalf had scratched on it, and she was surprised to see the mark glowing faintly.

"Would you mind knocking, it is quite tiresome to be standing on the doorstep." asked Gandalf, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Sorry!" squeaked Lottie, catching Aidan's eye as she tapped on the round door. He nodded slightly, a smirk appearing on his face. The door opened slightly, and Martin Freeman- no, Bilbo Baggins stood there looking frustrated.

"Aidan-" the boy began.

"And Lottie," the girl added.

"-At your service!" The duo proclaimed, bowing to the hobbit. Bilbo gaped at them, before glaring up at Gandalf, and opening the door to let them through. It was exactly the same as it had been in the film, and the two friends started to lay down their weapons, as a few dwarves came out the kitchen. Dwalin looked between Gandalf and the newcomers.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" He inquired, examining the hooded figures.

"They are acquaintances of mine, and are going to join our quest." The wizard replied, his voice firm. Balin shook his head.

"Thorin won't like it, and I doubt he'll agree." Aidan and Lottie took their cloaks off, and the dwarves gasped in surprise.

"He definitely won't let a girl come!" cried Bombur. Gandalf stood up, as tall as the low roof would let him.

"He **will**, or he can find himself another wizard!" He shouted, silencing the muttered remarks. The dwarves returned to the kitchen and, after a nod from Gandalf, the two friends followed. They sat down at the end of a bench, a slight gap between them and the others, and started to eat. Lottie was well aware of the scrutiny she was getting from the company, and was surprised when Bofur asked,

"What's your name then, lassie?" She looked up, startled.

"L-Lottie..." She mumbled, and Kili sniggered.

"You sure about that?" he asked, smirking. She glared at him, her lips pursed.

"Quite sure!" she said, turning away from him. Kili looked surprised at the sharpness in her reply, and turned to his brother, eyebrows raised. Fili shrugged, saying

"That's an unusual name, where are you from Lottie?" She glanced at Aidan quickly, before replying,

"Arnor, our village was attacked, and we managed to get away, and were heading south hoping to find refuge." Balin looked at them in surprise.

"Arnor is a quite far from here, how long have you been traveling?" Aidan looked up, and decided to join the conversation.

"Weeks," He replied, turning to Balin. "I'm Aidan, by the way. I'm afraid we don't know your names." A smile crept onto Lottie's face, and she looked sideways at her friend. Fili noticed the look, and frowned. Lottie stood up, and grabbed a glass of water from the sink. Balin pointed to the dwarves seated around the table, saying their names one at a time.

"Ale too strong for you lass?" Bofur asked Lottie, as she walked past him. She smiled demurely sat down again. As she drank, she noticed Ori walk to Bilbo, and politely asked what he should do with his plate. Fili, who had been standing next to Gloin, sensed an opportunity for mischief, and gave his brother a firm nod.

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_!" Aidan threw a cup to her, and she in turn threw it to Bifur, who caught it without looking and dumped it in the washing bowl. The others, seeing the duo joining in, passed them more items, as they continued singing.

"_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!"_

Bilbo nearly collapsed, they hadn't broken his cutlery and crockery… they had saved it, and… and cleaned it! Dwalin and Bofur continued to play their instruments, keeping the lively music going, whilst the others were laughing at Bilbo's reaction. Bilbo dragged Gandalf aside.

"What is going on?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering!" Gandalf chortled. There was a knock on the door, and everything went quiet.

"He's here."

"Who's here?" asked the hobbit, who couldn't bear the thought of more dwarves in his home. Aidan looked at Lottie, his face worried, as Bilbo opened the door to reveal the last member of the company. Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

"You said this place was easy to find, Gandalf. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo piped up, taking offense at the mention of his beautiful door being ruined.

"There is a mark Bilbo, I put it there myself," Gandalf replied, shutting the door behind him.

"Bilbo Baggins, this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company," Balin smiled, in total awe of the leader.

"So…this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo adorned a quizzical look, raising his eyebrows.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well…I do have some skill at conkers; if you must know. But I fail to see how that's relevant," Bilbo crossed his eyebrows at Thorin. Lottie giggled.

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He looked around, noticing the humans for the first time. His brow darkened with suspicion.

"Who are you?" he demanded, striding towards them. Aidan glanced at Gandalf, carefully pushing Lottie behind him.

"We are from Arnor. Our village was destroyed, and we met with Gandalf as we came seeking shelter. He invited us to join your quest, and we accepted. My name is Aidan, and this is my friend, Lottie." He replied, keeping his voice steady. Thorin glared at him, before looking at the girl.

"I will not have a girl coming with us. She would be a hindrance and distraction." Lottie rolled her eyes, hearing Kili whisper to his brother,

"A nice distraction, though." Fili winked at him.

"Ay, that she would." He whispered back, receiving a dirty look from the girl in question.

Gandalf pulled Thorin aside, and spoke to him in low tones. It was obvious Thorin was furious with the idea. He turned back to them.

"What can you do? Can you fight?" he asked menacingly. Aidan straightened up; he was the same height as the king. Lottie slipped out from behind him, ignoring the warning in her friend's eyes.

"I am, or was, the best archer in our village. I can also fight with a sword." She said, meeting his fierce gaze.

"We'll see about that." He snorted.

"My friend here is a swordsman, the best." She finished, trying to make them sound as impressive as possible. He studied them, before nodding.

"We will test your skills in the morning. You may only join if you pass." He turned and marched into the dining room, and was followed by the rest of the company.

* * *

"Will they come?" Balin asked, after a few minutes silence, giving their leader time to eat. With a sigh, Thorin placed down his spoon and rested his elbows on the table beneath him.

"They will not come," He sighed heavily. The dwarfs all groaned.

"They claim it is a useless cause, and that Erebor is lost."

"I can guarantee if we managed to recover that treasure they'd be over that flaming hill faster than a pack of Wargs," Gloin muttered. Oin nodded in agreement with his brother. Lottie watched Fili and Kili intently; both seemed incredibly let down, fearing that they wouldn't be allowed to go on the adventure.

"They say this is our quest and ours alone. I suppose we cannot blame them," Thorin muttered. Ori, bold as ever, stood up at the table. He made a little speech about how courageous they were, and Lottie felt herself drifting from the conversation. Nori, completely embarrassed by his little brother, pulled him down and whacked him on the head. The conversation continued, with all of the dwarfs giving their input to one another.

Balin rolled his eyes and eventually spoke.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us; and we number at just…"He stopped for a quick calculation, continuing when he had finished his count. "Sixteen, and not sixteen of the brightest," He mumbled. Some of the other dwarfs tried to protest, but this time it was Fili that silenced them.

"We're fighters though! All of us, down to the last dwarf!" Everyone banged their tankards on the table in agreement. Aidan leaned back, listening, but making no attempt to join in.

"And, we have a wizard!" Kili cried.

"Of course! Gandalf, surely you've killed plenty of dragons in your time?" Bofur shouted. Finally, it was Gandalf's turn to be shocked. He looked down at the dwarf with eyeballs the size of golf balls.

"How many then?"

Gandalf made a small groaning noise, and shook his head, but before he was able to string together a proper sentence of syllables and words, several voices fired themselves at Gandalf, demanding to know an answer or a number as to how many dragons the Great Gandalf the Grey had slain.

"Go on, how many?!"

"Have you lied to us then?!"

"You haven't killed any dragons have you?!"

"Why are we even here Thorin?!"

"And why is there a female among us?!"

"You're just jealous that I can fight better than you can!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin yelled, silencing the whole company, sending them all back to their seats. Lottie looked up, as Ori called,

"That's why we need a burglar!"

"And a good one at that; an expert I would say," Bilbo commented, acting the expert, as he fiddled with his braces. The entire company turned, eyes fixated on Bilbo.

"And are you?"

Bilbo looked shocked.

"Am I what, sorry?" Balin then began to explain, in detail, their plan to take back Erebor. Aidan and Lottie listened carefully, although they knew the story, every bit of information helped. The boy noticed Thorin's gaze on him, and glared at him in defiance. Balin handed Bilbo a folded up contract, which Bilbo studied carefully.

"INCINERATION?"

"Oh yes, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur replied, far too cheery for everyone's liking.

"I think I need some air…"

"Think, furnace-" Bofur started. The dwarfs all tried to stop Bofur, but gave up and returned to their ale. Lottie giggled, unable to stop herself, and received a few curious looks from the some of the dwarves.

"-With wings!" Bofur concluded.

Everyone's eyes flitted to Bilbo. Surprisingly, he had managed to keep his balance, and stood up straight.

"Nope" he muttered, and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

They moved to the study, which was more comfortable, and Kili offered Lottie his seat. She blushed, thanking him, and he sat down on the floor next to her.

There was a low murmur, and the dwarves started to hum. After a round of the tune, Thorin started to sing in his deep voice.

_"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold…_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old,_

_We must away, 'ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold."_

The other dwarves joined in the next verse, and Lottie had to stop herself from singing it too.

"_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches; blazed with light."_ Lottie snuggled down into the chair, and felt Aidan put her cloak on top of her. She smiled at him, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, before moving to the other side of the room, to find a clear space. She looked down; noticing Kili was lying next to the chair. Blushing, she turned away and felt herself fall asleep.

**A/N So… what did you think? Please review…. I really want to know! Also, any ideas would be great! ~Littlelots**


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

**A/N I'm so sorry for not replying to any reviews! I have been preparing for college interviews and have been swamped with work….. I am trying to do them, so you will get one! Also, I noticed I haven't specified who is telling which bit of the story, it's mainly Lottie, but I've added it in just in case.**

_Previously _

_Lottie snuggled down into the chair, and felt Aidan put her cloak on top of her. She smiled at him, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, before moving to the other side of the room, to find a clear space. She looked down; noticing Kili was lying next to the chair. Blushing, she turned away and felt herself fall asleep._

Chapter 3. The Journey Begins

(Lottie)

The next morning, Lottie was the first one up. She slept better than she had in days, but didn't want to sleep anymore. Her mind was racing. They would start the journey to reclaim Erebor and she was excited. She felt as if adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She sat up and stretched. She was surprised that she had not taken off her long coat, tunic or boots the night before, but at least she was all ready to go. She smoothed her hair back and put it into a bun, using a small stick to hold it in place. She then stuffed her cloak in her sack and gathered all of her gear so she could get it once they were leaving. Noticing a neat pile of handkerchiefs on a cabinet, she put a couple in her pack, thinking of how Bilbo would react when he realized he didn't have any. Then, she slipped outside to watch the sunrise. Sitting on the bench in front of Bag-End, with her hands resting under her chin, she watched the sky as the last star began to fade. As soon as the sun rose, the sky became flooded with all the colours one could possibly imagine. Never in her life had she seen such a splendid sunrise. She sighed and a small smile came over her face.

Back inside Bilbo's hole, all thirteen dwarves scrambled about looking for anything to eat. Bifur retreated to a corner to polish his axe while many of the others were busy stuffing their faces and tossing things into their packs. Bombur was trying to work out the best way to stack his cookware on a pony, and Bilbo was nowhere in sight.

"Once we have our bags ready, we must go, Bilbo or not!" Thorin's voice rang out over the din. Lottie's eyes widened when she remembered she'd had nothing to eat for breakfast. Squeezing through the dwarves, she made it to the kitchen to find a few pieces of toast and some eggs left, which she carried out after everyone began to file out of the house. Beyond Bilbo's front gate and past a few other Hobbit holes, sixteen ponies were tied up around a few trees. Kili walked over to Lottie, and whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"U-um s-sure." She stammered, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. He climbed onto his pony, Myrtle, and held out his hand to her. After a moment's hesitation, she grasped it, pulling herself up behind him, and wrapping her hands round his waist. He jerked slightly at the touch, before relaxing, and grinning at his apparently jealous brother. Aidan climbed onto one of the pack ponies, there was barely any room for him, and Lottie hoped he wouldn't have to uncomfortable a journey. Everyone else mounted, and the ponies set forth at a steady pace following the pathway ahead of us. Gandalf rode out front with Thorin, Balin was close behind with Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur after, and the rest all piled up before Fili and Kili brought up the rear.

* * *

The dwarves started betting on whether or not the hobbit would come. Glancing at Aidan, Lottie called,

"I bet he will turn up…" After all, she already knew the outcome.

"Why?" Fili asked.

"Because, he won't want to miss his one opportunity to see Middle-Earth, and find out if the stories are true." Lottie replied, hoping that was the reason.

"Well I bet he won't show up. I'd bet 15 pieces of silver!" Fili said.

"Done!" the girl answered, even though she had no money.

"I bet he won't turn up!" Bofur shouted. Aidan turned to him.

"10 pieces of silver if you're wrong."

"Deal." More side bets were being made; most of the others thought that Bilbo wouldn't come.

* * *

They rode on for a while in silence, before Lottie asked the two brothers about their childhood. Kili and Fili had just started talking about it, when

"Wait!" Lottie turned her head and saw the small Hobbit running after them. "WAIT!"

Everyone stopped their ponies.

"I've signed it…" Bilbo said breathlessly, handing the contract to Balin.

Balin looked at it, and then smiled down at the hobbit. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin said, sounding unenthusiastic. Bilbo started to protest but Fili and Kili lifted him up from the ground and put him on a pack pony. Bilbo looked quite uncomfortable on top of the pony.

"Pay up Fili!" Lottie said with a satisfied smirk.

"Erg… I never thought I'd lose that bet…" Fili grumbled but he tossed Lottie a bag of money. More moneybags flew through the air and Lottie laughed when Kili caught one in his hands and then another him in the face, whilst Aidan nearly fell off his pony as he grabbed his.

"Who did you bet with?" she asked Kili.

"Bifur and Dwalin…" He then received two glares from the dwarves in question but he smiled in return. "I never doubted Mister Boggins."

"Mister Baggins…" Fili said. "It's pronounced Baggins."

"Is it?"

"I'll bet you six pieces of silver that it's Baggins, not Boggins," Fili said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Deal!" Kili replied. He then shouted. "Mister Bilbo, how do you pronounce your last name?"

Bilbo turned around with a confused look.

"Baggins! Why?"

"Ha! Pay up little brother," Fili said. Aidan and Lottie laughed at the brothers as Kili threw one of the money bags at his brother. They rode on, cracking jokes and having more fun that they had expected.

"Stop! We have to turn around!" Bilbo suddenly shouted. Everyone halted and looked to the Hobbit.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo said. The dwarves muttered in annoyance, and Bofur tore some cloth from his shirt and chucked to Bilbo.

"Use this!" Bilbo looked disgusted. Lottie felt bad for him, he wasn't used to being without home comforts, but he would have to get used to it. She would give him his handkerchiefs later.

"Move on," Thorin ordered so they all continued.

* * *

They carried on riding until about midday, when Thorin finally told them they would stop for a break and some lunch. Kili jumped off Myrtle, and held out his hand to Lottie. She slipped her little hand into his and slid off the pony, landing much closer to Kili than she expected. His gaze met hers, and she stepped back awkwardly, looking at the ground. There was a chuckle behind them, and they turned to see Bofur watching them. He wasn't the only one; Aidan was looking at his friend curiously. Lottie went red, and almost ran to get her pack. Kili glared at Bofur, who had started laughing again. Over at the pack pony, Lottie was struggling with untying the knot on her bag. She felt someone gently push her away, and saw a flash of blonde hair, as Fili quickly untied the knot and passed her the pack.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. He smiled shaking his head.

"Dwarf knots can be tricky." He replied, a small smile appearing on his face. He tilted his head to one side, "Are you riding with me this afternoon, or staying with Kili?" she bit her lip, thinking carefully.

"Can I ride with you? It wouldn't be fair on Kili's pony." He smiled happily at her.

"I would be delighted to have your company." He told her, winking, and untying his own pack. She walked over to Aidan, who was already eating a bread roll, and sat down with a small sigh. He looked at her, a frown on his brow.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm… so confused." She answered, running her fingers through her hair. She looked up as Bilbo came to sit next to them.

"Do you mind?" he inquired. "It's a bit noisy over there…" The friends shook their heads.

"Not at all!" Lottie told him. He smiled in relief, and Lottie remembered the handkerchiefs in her bag.

"Oh, Bilbo! I have something for you-" She searched through her pack, pulling out a few handkerchiefs. "-there you go!" Bilbo looked at his hankies in delight, mumbling his thanks repeatedly. Lottie felt as though someone was watching her, and scanning the faces of the dwarves, made eye contact with Thorin. He was looking at her with a mixture of annoyance, and… she couldn't identify the other emotion. Anger? Fear? He turned his gaze, calling to the other dwarves, "We will leave in 10 minutes." There was a murmur of frustration amongst the company; it was not as long a stop as they had hoped for.

As Lottie rode behind Fili, she found herself thinking of her family, and the friends she had left behind. What were they doing? Had they noticed their disappearance? If only she knew what was happening. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and blinked furiously to get rid of them. A few rolled down her cheek, and she let go of Fili's waist with one hand to wipe them away. She saw Bilbo looking at her, concern apparent on his face, and Kili noticed it too, following Bilbo's gaze, his eyes resting on Lottie's red eyes. He looked shocked, and opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head gently, and turned to look at the trees lining the edge of the path. She knew he was still watching her, and didn't want him to have anything to worry about. She didn't want them thinking she was weak, and unable to look after herself. She gulped, getting rid of the lump in her throat, and pushed the emotion away. Fili's pony, Bungo, stumbled and she felt Fili grab her hands with one of his, helping her to stay on. After a moment, he let go of her hands, and took the reins again. They finally made camp near a large rock that acted as some cover. Lottie spread her bedroll out near Aidan, she felt guilty about not speaking to him for a while. Kili put his bedding on the other side of her, leaving a reasonable distance between them, and his brother put his next to Kili's. Lottie and Aidan whispered together, questioning the reason they were here, and speaking of the day's events. Kili and Fili were on first watch, so they had a bit of privacy. There was a howl in the distance, and she heard the brothers joking about Orcs, until their uncle scolded them. Looking up at the stars, Lottie's mind drifted back to the summer camp, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"_Aidan! Lottie! Where are you?" Helena shouted, running through the school. Everyone was out looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found. She ran through a hallway, and noticed a book lying open on the ground. She picked it up, recognizing it as her friend's copy of the hobbit. There were some words scribbled at the top. Speak friend, and enter. Helena didn't understand it, but it was still a clue. She ran back to the hall, to show Louie, who was starting to panic at the disappearance of his brother. On the way, she bumped into her sister, Talia, and told her to find Abby. Sprinting to the hall, an image passed through Helena's head. Lottie and Aidan were lying on the ground, covered in blood, and not moving. They were wearing strange armour, and their hair was longer. A bow was still clutched in Lottie's hand, and an arrow was embedded in Aidan's side. They were surrounded by dead creatures, she couldn't make out what, and there was someone tall and pale standing over them, a cruel laugh escaping its mouth. No, she thought, that's not real. It can't be._

* * *

(Kili)

He was doing watch alone, and was leaning against a tree, thinking. He stared out over the cliff, looking at the trees below, when he heard a scream. Kili jumped up, running to the source of the noise, and finding himself in front of Lottie. She was shaking, her eyes wild and her forehead covered in sweat. She pushed herself up, looking around madly, before noticing him for the first time. He knelt down beside her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." He told her, watching as she tried to steady her breathing. He looked around, none of the other dwarves had awoken, which was lucky. Lottie let out a small moan of despair, and put her head in her hands. Kili noticed her shoulders shaking, and realised she was crying. He was slightly startled, but after a moment, gently pulled her into his arms, and gave her a hug. He whispered in her ear, telling her it was ok, she was fine, he'd look after her. Lottie slowly started to calm down, and after a while, Kili realised she had fallen asleep on him. He looked down at her, biting his lip. This will be interesting to explain to the others, he thought. Uncle is going to murder me. He looked down at the girl in his arms, her head leaning against his chest. He found himself imagining her reaction when she woke up, and an amused smile flittered across his face. He felt himself getting sleepy, and remembered he had to wake Nori to take over the next watch. He carefully lifted Lottie up, and put her back on her bedroll. He pulled her cloak over her, and, after a pause, kissed her forehead. He then moved over to Nori, shaking the dwarf awake, and went to lie down. He looked at the girl next to him, and found himself worrying about what she had seen. With these thoughts going through his head, he fell asleep.

* * *

(Lottie)

Lottie opened her eyes, and stretched. She was lying on her mat, her cloak tucked carefully around her. Her eyebrows furrowed. Hadn't she fallen asleep on- oh help. Her eyes went wide, and she sat up, turning to see if Kili was still asleep. He was. In fact, she was the only one awake, except Bombur, who had been on watch. She stood up; grabbing some new clothes out her bag, and went to change behind some bushes. She passed a small stream on her way back, and splashed cold water on her face. It was extremely refreshing, and she felt much better.

She made her way back to the camp, to find some of the other dwarves waking up. Kili looked next to him, and sat up, looking around quickly, before seeing her smiling at him. She walked towards him, putting her clothes in her pack. Noticing him watching her, she glanced at him. He went red, and the previous night came back to her in a flash. Blushing, she quickly moved over to the fire, to get some breakfast, waving at Aidan as she passed him.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if I'm rushing anything, please let me know if I am! Also, I am not quite sure how I want to do the encounter with the trolls… any ideas?**

**Also, thank you everyone who is following, has reviewed, or added to favourites, you guys are the best! ~Littlelots ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 An Encounter With Trolls

_Previously_

_She made her way back to the camp, to find some of the other dwarves waking up. Kili looked next to him, and sat up, looking around quickly, before seeing her smiling at him. She walked towards him, putting her clothes in her pack. Noticing him watching her, she glanced at him. He went red, and the previous night came back to her in a flash. Blushing, she quickly moved over to the fire, to get some breakfast, waving at Aidan as she passed him._

Chapter 4. An Encounter With Trolls

(Lottie)

The air had gone cold, and Lottie looked up to see huge rainclouds above them. Great, she thought. She pulled the hood of her cloak up, as the heavens opened. She was soaked within a few minutes. Her cloak wasn't exactly thick, or waterproof. They kept going, and Lottie heard Dori yell,

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather, you should find yourself another Wizard." The wizard replied, shaking the water off his hat. Bilbo rode up to ask Gandalf about other wizards, while Lottie pressed herself against Kili to try and keep herself warm. His hand brushed against hers, whether on purpose or not, she wasn't sure. She shivered; her fingers were cold as ice. They kept riding until they came to a partially burnt down farm, just as the rain began to stop. She heard Thorin shout that they would camp here, and looking around, recognised their surroundings. Her eyes flicked between the other members of the company, till they found Aidan's. He shook his head, as great as the trolls were in the cinema, she didn't want to actually _meet_ them. She jumped off the pony, causing Kili to look at her in surprise, and ran towards Thorin.

"We-we can't stop here!" she cried, as soon as she was within hearing distance. He slowly turned to face her, his forehead creasing in anger.

"And why is that?" he snarled, as though he was talking to a piece of dirt. She scowled at him, his tone was so degrading she could barely stop herself from retorting.

"Can't you feel it?" she replied, excuses speeding through her head. "Something bad happened here, do you really want us to have the same fate as the family who lived here?" She glanced at Aidan, silently begging him to help. He walked over, leading his pony.

"We should find another place to make camp..." He said, looking at the forest with apprehension. Thorin looked around, taking in the burnt wood and broken walls.

"This happened a long time ago," he replied, gesturing to the remains of the farm, though there was a slight uncertainty in his eyes. "Whatever attacked them is long gone." Gandalf strode over to them, looking worried.

"I think it would be wise to continue on, something is not right about this place. We could head to the valley, Elrond would welcome us warmly." Gandalf advised Thorin, and he only received a frustrated look from the dwarf king.

"I will never journey there." His words were cold and unyielding.

Gandalf continued to try and reason with him, before turning and striding off towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Thorin yelled after him.

"To seek the company of the only one here who has any sense, besides Master Aidan and Miss Lottie!"

A little voice from the back called,

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr Baggins!" And with that, Gandalf disappeared into the night. Bilbo instantly grew nervous at the fact the wizard left him, and kept asking if he would return.

* * *

(Aidan)

The dwarves began to unpack the ponies, whilst Bilbo kept fretting about Gandalf leaving. Aidan and Lottie stood a distance away, talking in low, hushed voices. Aidan looked up at Thorin. He was annoyed the dwarf king hadn't taken their advice. They would lose the ponies because of this, and maybe they wouldn't all get through it, at least not in the same condition. He turned back to Lottie; she was biting her lip and looking nervous. He grabbed her shoulders, wanting her to know she was going to be okay. A thought occurred to him, and he whispered,

"Stay behind. Watch the camp whilst we free the ponies." She looked at him, shocked.

"No! I can't! What if something happened, if you died, I wouldn't know! It's not as though I can't handle a weapon!" He sighed,he had known that would be her answer. He just didn't want her hurt, she was like his little sister, and he felt the need to protect her.

"I can't let you come with us." He said; his eyes boring into hers. Her eyes became slits. Uh oh, bad sign, he thought.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." She spat, turning to walk back to the others. He caught her arm, and whispered in her ear,

"Please don't do this. Remember in the film, none of the company gets hurt. We aren't part of it then. Please don't forget that." She shrugged her arm away, and walked to the camp, only to be blocked by Thorin.

* * *

(Lottie)

She stopped as the dwarf moved into her path, glaring down at her. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked up at him, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

"Can I help you?" she said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. His hand was resting on the pommel of his sword, and his knuckles were almost white from the grip. Several of the other dwarves turned to watch them.

"If you ever…" he began, his voice menacingly low, "If you dare to go against my direct orders again, you will leave this company." She raised her eyebrows, was that the best he could do?

"Maybe if you listened to other peoples advice-" she broke off, ducking the hand that had been about to slap her.

"Nobody talks back to me!" He shouted, enraged. She drew her sword, just as Fili and Kili, who had been watching the ponies, came running towards them. She kept her sword level, still pointing at Thorin's chest.

"Trolls! There are trolls in the forest!" Fili shouted, racing towards the group.

"They have Daisy and Bungo-" Kili noticed the two glaring at each other, and stopped, his mouth wide open. Thorin began to draw his sword, but Balin came and putting a hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Lottie remained in her stance, ignoring the stares she was getting from the other dwarves.

"We will go get the ponies. You," he said, pointing at Lottie. "Will stay here at the camp." She ground her teeth, but catching the look Aidan was giving her, nodded.

"Fine, enjoy dying." She muttered, and walked off to sit by the fire.

* * *

(Kili)

"Drop him!" Yelled Kili, as he reached the trolls. They were holding a snot-covered Bilbo, and, as he shouted, they threw the hobbit towards him. Moments later, the rest of the dwarves surged through the trees, and started to attack the trolls. Aidan ran over to the ponies, releasing them with a slash of his sword. Kili ducked a blow from one of the creatures, and slashed the back of its leg. The dwarves fought with skill, and even Ori with his slingshot managed to do some damage, by shooting a troll in the eye. There was a cry, and Kili looked up to see two of them holding Bilbo in a way that could tear his limbs off in one movement.

"Drop your arms, or we'll rip his off!" one of them snarled. Kili looked at his uncle. Was he going to give up so easily? Thorin was hesitating, and the trolls began to pull Bilbo very slightly, making him cry out. With a curse, Kili saw his uncle throw his sword down, and the others followed suit. The trolls grabbed some sacks, and started stuffing the dwarves into them. Kili winced as he was thrown roughly to the ground, his arms unable to move in the tight sack. Gloin suddenly landed on Kili's other side, narrowly missing him. He fidgeted, trying in vain to move his hands to untie the knot but it was no use, his arms were plastered to his sides, the small sack allowing no room for movement. Kili could see Fili next to him, and could feel Thorin's boot needling into his back. Aidan was thrown on top of Bombur, and rolled off landing face down. How were they ever going to get out of this one? Thank goodness Lottie is safely at the camp, he thought, as he watched several of his friends being roasted on a spit.

* * *

(Lottie)

Lottie waited till the others were out of sight, before grabbing her bow, pulling her hood over her head, and running in the direction of the troll's fire. She smirked as she imagined Thorin's expression, when he was rescued by a girl. She slowed down as she came closer to the light, quietly moving through the bracken, and hid behind a tree just next to the clearing. She watched as the trolls stuffed the dwarves into sacks, and winced as she saw Kili being dropped onto Thorin's foot. That must hurt, she thought. She bit her lip, considering the options. She could lead the trolls away, but how would that help? She looked down at her belt, and pulled out one of her knives, a plan slowly forming in her mind. Slipping through the trees, she came to behind the pile of dwarves, and since the trolls were looking in the other direction, darted out, ducking behind Kili. He looked at her in shock, opening his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh" she whispered, and began sawing through the sack. When he was able to get out, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait until the right moment." She muttered, before sawing through the sacks of Fili and Aidan, passing on the same message. She handed Aidan a knife, so he could untie the others. She ignored Thorin, even though he was the easiest to reach, and ran back into the trees. Once she was on the opposite side, safely hidden in the woods, she sang in a loud voice,

"_How many trolls? One, two, three!_

_Three ugly trolls who can't see me!_

_Laughing in their faces as merry as can be,_

_Stupid fat trolls, you'll never catch me!"_ It wasn't the best she could do, but to say it was on the spur of the moment, she thought she had done pretty well.

The trolls turned, staring in her direction.

"Did you 'ear that Bert?" one of them said, frowning.

"Ay, wha' is it?" Bert replied.

"Dunno. Tom, you go look."

Darn, Lottie thought. I hoped more than one would come. She started to sing again, trying to keep their attention.

"_One little troll is not enough!_

_Who says I'm not big and tough?_

_I can break mountains, soar through the sky,_

_If you only send Tom, then Tom will die!"_ Eeek, she thought, I'm so bad at this!

However it seemed to work, Bert got up and walked towards the trees.

"'ere tom, let's get this thing." He said, and the trolls started smashing their way through the trees. Oops, Lottie thought, and started to run. She could hear them approaching behind her. She looked for somewhere to hide, she didn't dare climb a tree in case they knocked it over. She turned, running towards the dwarves, making a wide circle around the trolls. One of them caught sight of her, and shouted,

"There it is!" She ran as fast as she could, hearing them right behind her. Lottie reached the clearing, and the dwarves looked at her in shock. The trolls cornered her by a large rock, and Lottie pressed herself into the stone. One of them reached out to grab her, and, not knowing whether it was a clever or stupid idea, she jumped on top of his hand, ran up his arm, and climbed onto his head. Tom let out a roar of rage, and Bert tried to get her, but ended up whacking Tom on the head. Lottie jumped onto the top of the spit, and managed to get to the ground again, just as Gandalf appeared. The trolls turned to him in surprise, giving her a chance to escape.

"The dawn shall take you all!"

"Can we eat him too?" asked Bert, looking at the wizard.

With a swift move, Gandalf had separated the boulders apart, revealing the sunlight behind him, slowly turning the trolls to stone. The dwarves cheered, as they got out of their sacks, and Thorin and Fili lifted the spit off the fire and started untying their comrades. Lottie walked over to the others, but was intercepted by Aidan giving her a big hug. She clung to him, relived that they were still alive. Kili came towards them, and she gently pulled herself from Aidan and hugged Kili too. He seemed surprised, but he was grinning. Then he held her at arm's length, looking at her seriously.

"You were supposed to stay at camp. You could have got yourself killed!" he said, concern appearing on his face. She stepped back, startled.

"If I hadn't come, you would be dead! All of you." She added, turning to look at Thorin. He ignored her, turning to Gandalf asking,

"Where did you go?"

"To look ahead, the path is quite treacherous from here."

"And why did you come back.

"Looking behind." The wizard answered. Thorin nodded, before turning to look at the dwarves, his eyes avoiding Lottie.

"The trolls must have a hideout somewhere." They started to search, but Lottie remained standing exactly where she was, glaring at the dwarf king. After about 5 minutes of this he finally turned to her,

"What?!" he yelled, looking at her in frustration. She rolled her eyes.

"A simple _thank you_ would have been nice. I just saved your royal butt! I could have easily left them to eat you." He growled, and she knew he would never be grateful. She turned and walked away, muttering,

"And it will be the last time I'll bother to save it." She grabbed her bow from where she had dropped it, and stalked out of the clearing.

**A/N Aaaaah, that was a really hard chapter to write. So much Lottie/Thorin angst! Hopefully I did it justice! I know the little song she sang was awful *cringe* but I was writing in a rush…. So…. Don't hate me! Also, I found the trolls really hard to write... I think you could tell, ah well!**

**Please review, and any suggestions are welcome! ~Littlelots**


	5. Just A Note! Please Read!

Hey Everyone!

I'm sorry to say I'm putting this story on hold for the moment, I am trying to get one of my others finished.

It won't be too long (hopefully) before this is back up and running!

I just don't have enough spare time to write several stories at one go, but don't worry, it won't be gone for good!

Again, apologies... :(

~Littlelots


End file.
